Bewitched note
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Un relato que abarca con diferentes personajes con sus propias historias a través de diferentes épocas que conforman una misma trama referida a ciertas libretas engañosas.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Todavía tengo otro fic por terminar, ya lleva un año inconcluso, pero es culpa de las musas que no quieren inspirarme y algo escrito sin inspiración no vale. Uno de mis temores es comenzar con esto y no terminarlo, sería un desperdicio porque justo ahora estoy emocionada con la trama. A pesar de que las fechas me complicaron mucho la creación de este engendro hice mi mejor esfuerzo por acomorlas lo mejor posible.

Disclaimer: A, BB y Zellogi no me pertenecen, así como tampoco me pertenece parte de la historia ni ciertos lugares en los que ésta toma lugar.

* * *

_Abril de 2011, Oxfordshire, Inglaterra, Reino Unido_

Más y más rápido. La tierra ensuciaba sus delicadas manos, dejaba rastros de tierra en su manicura, pero ello no detenía su cavar incesante. Subió na mano hasta su frente para secar el sudor que empapaba su piel. Con ambas manos nuevamente tomando la pala ejerció mayor energía para terminar de una buena vez con el asunto. Al ver que la superficie estaba totalmente plana comprendió que ya no hay nada más por hacer en esa noche, solo bastaba con dar media vuelta y volver al coche. Sus altos tacones resonaban rítmicamente mientras se desplazaba sobre la acera, sosteniendo una pala en la mano derecha y cigarro encendido en la izquierda. Llevó este último a sus labios decidida a abrir la puerta del auto y arrojar la pala dentro cuando una voz grave resonó a sus espaldas.

—Suelte la pala y lleve ambas mano a la cabeza. Está detenida por homicidio.

Sin voltearse soltó una suave carcajada.

—No creo que sea necesario, cariño. En serio, ni te molestes en sacar las esposas.

—Voy a pedirle nuevamente que lleve ambas... —antes de finalizar la oración la dama a la cual apuntaba con el arma se desplomó frente a sus ojos.

Tras observarle un segundo el oficial se agachó lentamente a inspeccionar el cuerpo inerte. Tomó su muñeca para controlar el pulso y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Está muerta.

—¿Crees que lo haya planeado?

—¿Suicido? Probablemente. No sería el primer caso de ese estilo. Encárgate de informar a la estación, y pide que sean delicados al informarle al niño, acaba de perder a sus padres, no será sencillo para él.

_Septiembre de 1997, Glasgow, Escocia._

—Te aseguro que funcionará, esta todo en el libro —aseguró el adolescente mientras sostenía una vaso con un líquido anaranjado en su interior.

—A estas alturas es mi única opción —respondió un joven de menor edad, extendiendo su brazo para tomar el objeto que el otro le ofrecía, pero éste se lo apartó con cortesía.

—No tan rápido, la paga es primero.

—Claro, lo olvidaba, lo siento —se disculpó antes de entregarle un pequeño paquete de fármacos.

—Muy bien, es todo tuyo.

El más joven bebió el líquido sin chistar y rápidamente se marchó de la habitación.

— ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? —preguntó una voz que se había mantenido silenciosa durante toda la sesión.

—El chico quería mantenerse despierto para invertir las horas de sueño en estudio —respondió mientras se encargaba de cerrar la puerta adecuadamente y de guardar el producto adquirido.

—¿Y qué es lo que le has dado? —continuó preguntando.

—Una de mis pócimas mágicas.

—B, en serio, ¿qué fue lo que le diste de beber? —insistió.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo revelarte los secretos que se esconden en el libro —afirmó sujetando un libro con la mano izquierda.

—No vengas con esa basura, dime qué es lo que les has estado haciendo a los niños que se pasean por aquí a diario —ordenó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Es magia, A, deberías abrir un poco tu brillante mente ante este tipo de cosas. En serio te beneficiaría la ayuda que esto puede ofrecerte.

—Yo no creo en esas estupideces.

Dicho eso se puso de pie y se retiró del lugar sin darle importancia a las palabras de su compañero, quien instantáneamente sonrió al oír la puerta cerrarse.

—Idiotas —pronunció, dejando caer el libro sobre los pies de su cama.

Esa misma tarde, cuando A hubo vuelto a la habitación se encontró con la sorprendente ausencia de su compañero. El hecho le resultó llamativo, pues últimamente solía encontrarlo en compañía de los niños más jóvenes, o bien haciendo alguna de sus peculiaridades como escribir en el libro de magia del que tanto alardeaba. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y observó a los demás divirtiéndose. Parecía que cada día eran más los rostros que desconocía en aquel lugar, en el último año una gran cantidad de niños había entrado al establecimiento pero había muchos que pasaban pocos días allí y luego eran trasladados. Había oído el rumor de que en Hampshire había un nuevo hogar en el que ellos y otros tantos eran acogidos, pero se desconocía la razón para tal cosa. Los nuevos ingresantes que se establecían definitivamente en Glasgow poseían habitación propia, a diferencia de sí, que debía compartirla con B. En ese instante notó que eran muy pocos los que se veían en una situación idéntica a la suya y aquellos mismos eran los dueños de los pocos rostros que A reconocía. Por una razón desconocida sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho. Tras unos momentos de continuar observando a través de la ventana se volteó a clavar la mirada en el libro de magia de su compañero.

_Febrero de 2014, Winchester, Inglaterra._

'¿Debería tan solo acercarme a saludar?' Devi desechó la idea de su cabeza y se sentó al pie de la corta escalera que daba con la salida trasera del edificio. 'Realmente no sé cómo alguien puede invitar a salir a otro cuando jamás en la vida han intercambiado palabras'. Tras un suspiro elevó la mirada una última vez para observar a la muchacha de cabello rizado que reía a los lejos. 'Debo olvidarla', pensó mientras meneaba la cabeza, 'no puedo continuar acosándola de lejos, no es normal. Bien, debo aceptarlo, jamás ocurrirá, este es el fin'. Fue entonces cuando recordó que en un par de minutos comenzaría la clase de física y, para su desdicha, la de cabellos rizados asistía a ella. Le hubiera resultado casi imposible concentrarse en la pizarra y las palabras de la profesora si no fuera porque la próxima semana una amenazadora evaluación sería tomada. Sin embargo, de tanto en tanto, su mirada se desviaba hacia cierta cabellera y más de un suspiro abandonaba sus labios. Dos horas después era cuando el movimiento y rotación de clases ocurría, era cuando su amada se trasladaba a una clase diferente mientras que ella debía permanecer en la misma sala. Un grito, un llamado de atención resonó en sus oídos repentinamente. Habían preguntado por un libro de física, alguien lo había olvidado. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz y, frente a ella, pudo reconocer el inigualable libro de física de ella.

—¡Yo se lo devolveré! —exclamó poniéndose de pie con un brazo alzado.

Aquella superficie plástica se sintió como oro en sus manos, el simple hecho de haber sido tocado por las delicadas manos de la muchacha rizada era motivo suficiente para hacerle sentir una oleada de ansiedad en el cuerpo.'Lo dejaré aquí, bajo el pupitre y luego la buscaré al final del día justo antes del almuerzo para acompañarla. Será perfecto, es la excusa ideal, nada puede fallar', pensó con entusiasmo mientras seguía vagamente cada palabra que el profesor de historia escribir en la pizarra. Repentinamente fue interrumpida por la voz que le llamaba desde el pupitre ubicado detrás del suyo.

—¿Tienes borrador? —le preguntó Burke, el niño que conocía de la clase de química.

—Claro —respondió al entregarle el objeto pedido.

Burke agradeció y comenzó a borrar las palabras que llevaba escritas. '¿Se decidirá a aparecer hoy? Necesito saber más sobre ese libro de magia del que tanto me habla', pensó el joven.

_Agosto de 1997, Düsseldorf, Alemania._

—Vamos, por favor.

—Por favor, Zellogi...

—No lo sé.

—¿Y qué tal si te regalo a Enrique VIII?

—¡¿Enrique?! ¿Es en serio?

—Claro que sí, si lo haces te lo entregaré —declaró una niña de nueve años de edad con un suave y delicado oso de felpa entre brazos.

—Bien, más les vale que no sea un engaño.

—Nina sería incapaz de engañarte, Zell.

—De acuerdo, les creeré. ¿A Winchester entonces?

—Si.

—Les diré que esta vez no se tarden en responder.

Con esa palabras el Shinigami terminó su plática y atravesó la pared para emprender vuelo hacia Inglaterra.


	2. Chapter 2

_Noviembre de 1998, Winchester, Inglaterra._

Aseguró el cerrojo de la puerta y, tras un suspiro, no perdió tiempo: púsose descalzo al instante, parado en medio de la pequeña habitación, cerró los ojos y comenzó a imaginar —recordar— la melodía que tanto amaba. Lentamente sus pies comenzaron a moverse, imitando los de aquella bailarina que una vez había visto en la televisión. Recordó sus brazos también, el sutil balanceo que estos ejercían. Tras ponerse de puntillas una vez y otra, tras girar como ella lo hacia fue cuando supo de la existencia de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y fijó un punto imaginario. Una vuelta, oía la música más fuerte en sus oídos. Dos vueltas y los reflectores iluminaban su rostro, siguiendo el movimiento de su figura. Tres vueltas, el público de pie aplaudía conmocionado. Él también lo estaba, su corazón latía desesperadamente, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, un largo escalofrío recorría su espalda; pero aún continuaba, impidiendo detenerse a tal punto de la danza. Un salto y podía sentir como sus alas se desplegaban. Bajaba, pero sus pies no se detenían, de puntillas y ya no. Flexionando sus rodillas, deplazándose por la habitación. Una nueva voltereta y un salto más corto esta vez. Nuevos giros, más extensos y feroces, ya no bailaba por sí mismo, había tomado control sobre su persona. De repente una puerta se abre y todo se detiene. Ya no hay más música, ni luces, ni público.

Ya no hay más baile.

Solo un par de ojos que lo observan y una voz que resuena en la acogedora habitación.

—¿Y bien? ¿Hoy tampoco escribirás nada?

_Febrero de 2014, Winchester, Inglaterra._

—Y entonces voló por los aires y... ¡Boom! —Burke comentaba agitando los brazos y haciendo ademanes para explicarle a su amigo el nuevo episodio de la caricatura que tanto amaba—. Un golpe final bastó para destruir al enemigo.

Su compañero aplaudió desde el suelo, donde se encontraba sentado en esos instantes.

—Realmente estuvo genial, deberías haber venido a verlo conmigo —continuó Burke mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Ya sabes que estaba ocupado.

—Era tan, pero tan genial que no te hubieras arrepentido de verlo —afirmó el niño—. ¡Oh, ya sé! ¿Por qué no vienes la próxima vez y...?

—Burke —le interrumpió el otro—. Ya sabes que no.

—De acuerdo —respondió desanimado.

—Por el otro lado, ahora podríamos jugar a ser superhéroes como a ti tanto te gusta —exclamó con un tono más suave.

—¡Claro! —se puso de pie de un salto y se giró para dirigirse a su amigo nuevamente—. Me agrada que seas mi amigo, nadie más quiere serlo.

—No debes agradecerme por eso.

—Desearía poder verte en otro lugar que no fuera el techo del instituto... —tras una pausa continuó— Algunos niños dicen que no eres más que un amigo imaginario.

—¿Y tú que opinas al respecto?

—Yo... A mi no importa si eres imaginario o no, eres tan real como sea necesario.

—Puedes verme, oírme, tocarme —exclamó el joven mientras extendía una mano y su amigo la tocaba con la suya—. Soy tan real como tú y ellos. Tal vez no nos veamos durante clases o almuerzos, pero sabes que siempre estaré aquí arriba si me necesitas.

Unos segundos de silencio transcurrieron hasta que el sonido de la campana capturó la atención de ambos.

—Al final no pudimos jugar a los superhéroes —explicó Burke con un claro tono de decepción en su voz.

—La próxima vez será. Ahora debemos apresurarnos antes de llegar tarde a clases.

—Si. Oye, ¿me acompañas?

—Debo ir a recoger mis cosas en el cuarto —respondió sonriente.

_Septiembre de 1997, Glasgow, Escocia._

Con un par de libros bajo el brazo B se dirigía hacia su clase de física. Había terminado temprano de acordar asuntos con un niño un par de años más joven, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a clases. Sin embargo, el tema que realmente rondaba en su mente era el cuaderno de notas que residía oculto en su cuarto. Éste contenía textualmente todos los diálogos que B había presenciado entre los niños del instituto y su ídolo. Durante cada sesión, que se desarrollaba rara vez, él se había ocupado que permanecer como mero observador, pues sabía que algún día todos esos apuntes le serían de gran utilidad. Deseaba descifrar al ser oculto detrás de la 'L', pero se hacía una tarea difícil no poder ser capaz de oír su propia voz, no podía apreciar las emociones que contenía. Por otro lado tenía el empleo y orden de palabras que L había utilizado en cada una de sus frases, pero aún no era capaz de deducir su significado, lo mejor que podía hacer era recopilarlas en el cuaderno de notas. También poseía la información directa que L proporcionaba tras cada respuesta a las entusiastas preguntas de los jóvenes. _'Me pregunto cómo será tu rostro. De esa manera s__ería muy fácil, pero si tan solo..._'.

—¡B! —una voz femenina absolutamente desconocida a sus oídos le llamaba— ¡B!

El joven en cuestión dibujó una afable sonrisa en su rostro y se giró lentamente en dirección de la voz que le llamaba.

Era una chica de aproximadamente su misma edad. Manos vacías, sin bolsillos. No era un cliente. La facciones del rostro del joven se endurecieron. '¿Qué es lo que deseas?' no era precisamente la pregunta más adecuada para un no-cliente.

—¿Si?

—B, te he estado buscando —pronunció tras tomar unas cuantas bocanadas de aire.

—Mucha gente me busca —fue todo lo que respondió y se giró para seguir su camino. La muchacha se ubicó a su lado, caminando a la par de él.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Te oigo.

—Me han hablado de tus habilidades y del libro que posees —B mantuvo su mirada sobre ella, la sonrisa en sus labios y falto de interés en absoluto—. Desearía... poder verlo.

—Lo lamento —dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro—, pero eso no está permitido —terminada la frase siguió su camino de manera despreocupada.

No tardó en llegar al salón de clases, al que solo unos pocos habían acudido antes del horario. En el pupitre que acostumbraba se encontraba sentado A, sumergido en la lectura de unos papeles. No se trataba de una escena inusual, más captó la atención de B pues dicho joven llevaba un semblante de absoluta seriedad, una expresión de concentración hubiera sido más común en su rostro. Tampoco tenía en su poder un lápiz, era algo que siempre llevaba por si se presentaba el caso tomar notas en el propio libro o apunte que leyera.

—¿Es eso un examen de los niños recién llegados? —preguntó tras inspeccionar el texto por sobre el hombro de A.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Así que tu también notaste la diferencia respecto a los nuestros.

—Debería ser idiota para no notarla.

—A lo que me refiero —explicó tras una risilla— es que a ti también te ha llamado la atención.

Tras un ceño fruncido por parte de B y una falta de respuesta de A, volvió intentarlo.

—Y dime, ¿te cuesta mucho hacerlo?

Ésta vez abrió la boca dispuesto a responder, pero simplemente consiguió trabarse con sus propias palabras, siendo incapaz de decir algo.

—'Eh... Ah... Oh...' ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes como respuesta? No te pregunté por las vocales, A.

—Ya basta, déjame en paz. Ni hablar me dejas —refunfuñó.

—No te alteres —elevó ambas manos, fingiendo tranquilizar al otro.

—No estoy alterado, y por supuesto que podría hacer este examen.

—Claro, _podrías _—respondió con marcado énfasis en la última palabra—. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no lo haces en alguno de estos días? Sé que tienes que estudiar para mantener el nombre de 'L', así que no te sientas presionado.

B no sólo se refería a su puesto en la sucesión del título de L, sino al apodo que los más jóvenes —y los menos arrogantes— le habían otorgado a A. Era públicamente sabido que era el candidato más próximo a suceder a dicho detective, por lo tanto era algo común que algunos le llamaran 'L' con admiración en sus voces. Es por eso que A decidió aceptar el reto de B, había puesto en juego su orgullo. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que aquel examen era algo absolutamente nuevos para ellos, aplicaba nuevos métodos —mejores— comparados a los que ellos estaban acostumbrados, había sido diseñado específicamente para una nueva generación —una mejor—.

—Veré cuánto tiempo libre tengo, hoy definitivamente no podrá ser. Pero de seguro lo habré terminado para mañana —afirmó con altanería—, aunque no te prometo nada.

_Abril de 2011, Oxfordshire, Inglaterra, Reino Unido_

_'No hay otra salida, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer'_, pensaba la dama mientras buscaba en el escritorio algo con qué escribir. Abrió la mano y observó el pequeño trozo de papel arrugado que sostenía. _'Es la única manera'_. Tomó un lápiz, alisó el papel contra la superficie de la masa y posicionó el lápiz._ 'Mi niño estará a salvo'_, intentó convencerse a sí misma,_ 'y jamás sabrán la verdad, solo está en mí'_. Rápidamente comenzó a escribir, asegurándose de llenar la totalidad de la superficie. Tras terminar se marchó de su propio hogar, tomó el auto y aceleró en una sola dirección. _'Nunca más podrán venir por mí'_. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Tres horas más tarde se encontró a sí misma enterrando el cadáver de quien una vez había sido su marido, al que ella se había encargado de quitarle la vida. Minutos después su cuerpo se desplomaba frente a la puerta de su auto, siendo apuntada por el cañón de un revólver. Sobre la reciente tumba yacían sus últimas esperanzas por ponerle fin al asunto que la había llevado hasta dichos límites: las cenizas de un pequeño trozo de papel que había llenado con su propio nombre, el de su cónyuge y las especificaciones de su muerte.

_Julio de 1997, Düsseldorf, Alemania._

Llevó la mano derecha hasta su rostro y secó las lágrimas mezcladas con el sudor que descendía desde su frente.

Ahogó un sollozo y tomó una pluma fuertemente.

Ajustó la lámpara del escritorio y enderezó su figura.

Tal vez fuera mentira y ni siquiera resultara, mas aquel shinigami que le escrutaba por encima del hombro volvía todo tan surrealista como escalofriante. No tenía escapatoria, no existía manera de explicar lógicamente lo que ocurría. Sólo podría considerarlo una farsa si se tratara de un asunto ligado a la realidad, uno que él ya conociera, pero al presentarse junto a la peculiar criatura no cabían dudas de que el cuaderno debía tan verdadero como efectivo.

—Debo tener en mente sus rostros mientras escribo sus respectivos nombres —afirmó tras cerrar los ojos— ¿Tan simple como eso?

—Así es.

—Debo admitirlo, en verdad suena sencillo. No puedo creer que haya criaturas como tú que mueren por no hacerlo durante años.

—En general son todos bastante ociosos —respondió el shinigami con un encogimiento de hombros.

—No te hagas muchas ilusiones conmigo porque éstos son los únicos que escribiré.

—Adelante.

Con una mano temblorosa y el aliento contenido, comenzó a delinear sobre la superficie del papel aquel par de nombres que tan bien conocía mientras sus rostros, cuales fotografías, daban vuelta una otra vez en su mente. Tras cada letra más violento se volvía el trazo, el pulso profundo y decidido. Finalmente culminó con la pluma estrellada contra la pared opuesta al escritorio y una pacífica sonrisa en el rostro de su dueño. Dejó recaer su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la silla, y el shinigami se sorprendió al ver cómo por debajo de sus párpados brotaban lágrimas.

—Esto no tiene sentido... —exclamó el muchacho— No tiene ningún puto sentido.

Prosiguió en aquella misma posición mientras dejaba que unas cuantas risas débiles escaparan de sus labios. Sigilosamente una diminuta mano abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—Conque aquí estaban —exclamó la voz infantil con un notorio puchero en sus labios.

—Nina —con tranquilidad se puso de pie, cerró el cuaderno y secó sus ojos.

—¡Oh! ¿Has estado llorando Ellery? —indignada, se volteó para dirigirse al shinigami— Zellogi, no puedes dejar que ande llorando así como así, deberías haberlo consolado.

—No te preocupes, no ha sido nada grave. Es tarde, ¿sabes? Hay que ir a dormir de una buena vez.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí solo por esta noche?

—De acuerdo, pero solo hasta que te duermas, luego te llevaré a tu habitación, aunque ya estés algo grande para estas cosas. Además, deberé hacerlo sin que nos vean, no sé cómo lograste escapar de tu habitación.

—Soy buena escapando—de un brinco subió hasta la cama, acurrucándose en un costado— Buenas noches Zellogi.

—Buenas noches pequeña —el shinigami desapareció por debajo del suelo.

Ellery se ubicó a su lado, rodeando con los brazos a la menor. No había terminado de pasar una hora cuando notó que ya había caído dormida. Con una sonrisa en el rostro comenzó a cargarla en sus brazos.

—Así que... —oyó a la criatura en el cuarto nuevamente— ¿De quiénes se trataba?

—Eran mi papá... y mi mamá —contestó, aún con la niña en brazos— Es algo largo de explicar, sólo digamos que no eran buenos padres.


End file.
